Untitled
by ShadowCelebi
Summary: Team Rocket are messing with cloning technology again. They finally succeed in their latest creation, but even they could not anticipate the immense power trapped inside such a small Pokemon.


**Untitled**

**A/N: **This is based on a comic I've started drawing for DeviantART, involving an OC Pikachu of mine.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon - that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri - but I do own the character.  
**Warnings:** Gore, violence, insanity, angst, capital letters, depressed Pikachu

* * *

Nobody could have anticipated its power. Electric sparks snaked their way round every corner, causing havoc to the laboratory equipment. A few of the younger, less experienced scientists were desperately trying to escape, clambering over the rubble to a large metal door... but she had got there first. With a blinding flash, the doors sparked and fizzled out of life. They were trapped. Turning back, they saw their Head of Operations gazing blankly into the smoke. He was staring, transfixed, at the sight before him.

A tiny yellow creature stood growling at him.

He dare not go near her. She had more power than anything they had previously created... and she was angry. She made a loud bark of a protest at him before screwing her eyes shut and sending yet more sparks flying in all directions. The scientists shielded themselves from the electric death sentence, but their leader simply stared on, in awe of the power displaying itself before him.

**"Impossible..."** He muttered, the sound barely audible over the destruction of the lab. The younger scientists watched in horror as the small, yellow creature leapt at the man, teeth bared. She slowly tore him to shreds, burning rage fuelling her. She ripped his face to ribbons as the man screamed in pain. The others stared, transfixed, just as their HO had done before... But then she turned to them. Once again, they found themselves scrabbling over rubble to find some means of escape...

There were none.

The small, yellow creature let out a screech as another burst of electricity sparked from her tiny body. The scientists stared in horror as the last remains of the lab ceiling came collapsing down, crushing one of their collegues. Blood ran slowly from underneath the wreckage, and one of the boys began to sob. This monster they had created would destroy them without a second thought...

**"What am I?"** Came a voice. Confused, the scientists' eyes darted round to find the source. A ginger-haired girl yelled as she spotted it. The Pokemon had attached herself to the mainframe. Wires sparked with wild, uncontrolled energy where she had fixed them haphazardly to her skin.

**"What am I?"** She repeated. The scientists glanced at each other, unsure how to answer. Each of them let out a cry of pain as more sparking chunks of metal were sent their way.

**"WHAT. AM. I?!"** She demanded, the yellow Pokemon now furious and losing her temper. She growled angrily at the scientists, teeth bared and dripping with the delicate droplets of their HO's blood.

**"Y-you were an experiment!"** Cried one rather young-looking boy, anxious to answer her before her temper rose further. **"You were created as a result of extensive research and years of work. Our commissioner seeked a perfect Pokemon, with the ultimate power."**

The Pikachu stopped growling and looked at him, curious. The boy took a deep breath to steady himself, stood up, brushed his light-brown hair from his eyes and continued.

**"You were specifically designed to look normal, yet hold powers phenominally exceeding the normal levels. We were 90% complete when an unknown chemical found its way into your containment tank and awoke you. Had we completed the experiment successfully, we would not have arrived at this situation."**

The Pikachu looked nonchalont, and turned away.

**"I'm sorry... I truly, truly am sorry. We never intended for you to awake like this-"**

His apologies were broken off by his screams. Furious, the Pikachu turned back, eyes white with anger.

**"Sorry? SORRY?! I'm not even alive, and you're **_**sorry**_**?!"** She screamed, breathing heavy and irratic as she hurled chunks of lab equipment at them. **"I don't belong in this world! I am just a figment of somebody's imagination! I don't exist in the laws of nature, **_**and you're sorry!**_**"**

The last remnants of the laboratory became charred and disfigured as the tiny Pokemon's rage ripped the place to shreds. She held no mercy in her heart for her so-called 'creators' and ended their lives only once she was sick of the sound of their screams. Carelessly detaching herself from what was left of the computer mainframe, she hopped down and stared up at the sky. It was a dull orange from the setting sun; tomorrow it would be red from the bloodshed of today. She only knew that because the computer had told her so. Everything in that machine had imbedded itself in her mind, and all she could think about now was the headache it had given her. Slowly, she walked through the wreckage, tired from the amount of power she had used. She barely noticed her paws becoming covered with the sullen red oozing from the deceased scientists.

She felt like she had been walking for miles already - though the blood was only just beginning to wipe itself away on the ground beneath her - as she reached the line of trees that hid the lab. Pure exhaustion plagued her body, and not even her muscles knew what they were doing anymore. She had nothing. She felt nothing. She was just an empty shell of something that never really existed. Her mind was aching from all the new data it had been bombarded with, forcing her eyes to remain shut as she struggled to walk on. The Pikachu let out a low, mournful sigh as the rain began tumbling down - not that she could feel it on her skin anymore. When she opened her eyes a little, she could see the delicate droplets rebounding from the floor, branches, leaves... It only reminded her that she was not connected with this world at all. Before long, the yellow Pokemon found herself in a small clearing. She breathed a sigh of angst before collapsing and her world fell into darkness...

It would be six days before she was found.


End file.
